rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinmoku Crew
The Chinmoku Crew is a group of four criminals infamous for their dangerous and straight up outlandish heists that they pulled off. They are based in Washington, DC, in the United States. History The Chinmoku Crew was founded by growing Japanese criminal, Seshiru Shintomi. After relocating to Washington, D.C. in order to pursue his life with a new gang, Seshiru recruited new members over the course of a few years. Their final member, Jessica, became inducted in 2016. Over the years, the gang has pulled off several outlandish heists, marking them as legendary criminals and even posted as the number one FBI's most wanted. Each member of the team has had something of value to offer to the crew. Adam had his strength and blade knowledge, Sasha had his fire expertise, and Jessica provided intel for the Benefactors. Their safehouse is located in the outskirts of the District of Columbia, in a somewhat secluded area, being given to Seshiru as courtesy of some underground acquaintances. Members Seshiru Shintomi The founder and leader of the gang. Seshiru is a twenty-two year old Japanese criminal who started his villainous way of life as a form of payback to law enforcement in general for a traumatic experience he faced when he was young. Adam Gardner The first recruit of the gang. Adam is the crew's tallest and oldest member, being thirty-three years old. He was inducted into the gang as desperation due to him and his daughter being homeless and living in the former's car. Sasha Dmitriyev The second and by far, most insane member of the crew. Sasha is a well known Russian pyromaniac, joining the crew in order to receive protection from the Russian authorities, and in order to battle against any government entities in the pursuit of freedom. Jessica Greene The newest and only female member of the crew. Jessica was introduced to the crew after breaking into their safehouse in search for a place to squat. She was offered a spot within the crew, and joyfully agreed in exchange for a place to stay. Trivia *"Chinmoku" is Japanese for "silence," coined by Seshiru. The name itself is actually quite ironic, given how a lot of their heists end up in a loud gunfight between them and law enforcement. *The gang itself is inspired by the Payday Gang in the Payday ''series, however the individual members aren't intended to be counterparts of the Payday Gang's members. That being said, the Crew itself can be considered similar to the Payday Gang in several ways: **Both gangs have four members (although this only applies to ''Payday: The Heist ''and not ''Payday 2 ''due to the latter having twenty-two members). ***In addition, each Chinmoku Crew member can be seen as counterparts to the original Payday Gang in terms of roles. ****Seshiru matches with Dallas as the '''leader.' ****Adam matches with Chains as the tank. ****Sasha matches with Wolf as the 'special materials expert. '(Sasha with fire, Wolf with explosives) ****Jessica matches with Hoxton as the 'fugitive. '(However both characters are fugitives for different reasons; Jessica can be considered one due to her running away from her parents, and Hoxton is a literal fugitive due to being freed by his gang en-route to the former's retrial.) **Both gangs reside in Washington D.C. **Both gangs's quarters are from an abandoned building, however it is inferred that the Payday Gang doesn't live at the safehouse, while the Chinmoku Crew does live there and has bedrooms for each of the four members. **Both gangs have a leader who had plenty of previous experience in the criminal life, before branching off to start anew with a new squad. **Both gangs are wildly infamous for their outlandish and on occasion, international heists. *However, both the Payday Gang and the Chinmoku Crew are different in several ways. **The Payday Gang has a mysterious handler, Bain, while the Chinmoku Crew does not have one. **The Chinmoku Crew's member count does not increase after its four initial members, unlike the Payday Gang who's number of heisters have increased to twenty-two over the years. **None of the Chinmoku Crew members have become incarcerated after they joined the gang. **The Payday Gang prefers wearing suits for professionalism, while the Chinmoku Crew are a lot more relaxed about their clothing choices. Category:Chinmoku Crew Category:Severed Vales